herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household, and one of the main characters of the Kuroshitsuji series, as well as its titular character. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono in the Japanese Version and J. Michael Tatum in the English Version, both of whom have also voiced Erwin Smith. Appearence Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, male adult with black hair and red eyes. He typically dresses in an outfit consisting of black trousers, a tailcoat, vest, with the Phantomhive Crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch with a chain, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive Crest, traditionally worn by the house's head butler. His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian Contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails. Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, a shower of black feathers, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slitted pupils, and longer, sharper teeth. Prior to transforming. Personality Sebastian is a dutiful and dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive. He follows each order faithfully, while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. However, whenever Sebastian sees a cat, he ignores whatever Ciel says to him. As such, he is noticeably annoyed whenever they end up behind schedule. The way he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable, as the servants are pleased when they can successfully imitate the way he says "Yes, my lord" to Ciel. Despite his ability to appear like a perfectly normal human, especially one who is able to smile, be cheerful, and be understanding, Sebastian is, in actuality, quite heartless, sadistic, and malicious. This comes out when he attacks others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicked Grell Sutcliff's face because it was the thing that Grell wanted the least damage to. It is also shown with his cruel sarcasm and his inability to see good in much of anyone. At times, Sebastian can be indifferent and deliberately delays Ciel's wellbeing, as he frequently teases him and has put his life in mild danger for his own amusement. Once, he responded to Ciel's kidnapping as "terrible" but only because the tea he prepared would go to waste. However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he has said that he doesn't think it's such a bad way of living. Sebastian often contemplates about the nature of human beings. He seems to find humans, in general, to be "difficult creatures," but he also states that their struggles and lofty goals make them "interesting." He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death". Gallery Intermission Sebastian KII.png Ciel and Sebastian Opening KII.png Sebastian and Ciel KII.png Kuroshitsuzi trailer bamensya .42.jpg Mey-Rin and Sebastian.jpg Kuroshitsuji 1.jpg Kuroshitsuji 1 - Sebastian.jpg Ciel and Sebastian in Party.jpg Sebastian's Mark.jpg Sebastian and his contract.png Sebastian Glovelick.jpg Ciel (Smile) and Sebastian (Black).jpg BOTA The Phoenix.png Trivia *Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, who wrote a classification of demons in Hell. *Sebastian is the first demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji and the only one in the manga. *Both Azzurro Vanel and Grell Sutcliff have compared him to Romeo. *Sebastian has a great distaste for Shinigami, a feeling that is returned. *He can speak fluent French. It is also apparent that he may understand Latin as well, as he was seen teaching the language to Ciel. *Sebastian is briefly a second-tier member of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Black (ブラック, Burakku). *A running gag in the anime and manga is Sebastian pulling out simple silverware from his coat and using it to completely beat an enemy into submission. *Another running gag is for Sebastian to ignore Ciel anytime he sees a cat. *He keeps many cats hidden in his closet, to make sure Ciel doesn't find out. *His nickname is "Black Butler" (i.e. Kuroshitsuji). *While being "tortured", Sebastian confesses that he is the one who spread the Black Plague. *He was a guest at the Schönbrunn Place from time to time. *While fighting Ash/Angela, Sebastian took his demon form. In this form, there were feathers dropping on the ground. This may suggest, that his demon form is connected with a raven or crow. *The meaning behind having the contract on his left hand is that the left hand was believed to be the hand of sin. It is implied that he is generally left-handed as he can be seen dueling with a sword in his left hand and when he writes, he also uses his left hand. *In Kuroshitsuji II, it is stated that Ciel's soul was able to be stolen in the brief period when Sebastian's left arm was gone, the hand in which his contract seal lies. *In the anime, he seduced Mathilda Simmons, while in the manga, he seduced Beast. *In both times he was able to gather information from the women. *It is hinted that he can transform into a raven as seen that a raven was carrying a ring with Ciel's soul. *Ciel named Sebastian after his deceased dog. *Sebastian had met King Sumenkukara of Egypt while he was still alive, over 3000 years ago. *On Sebastian's grave, beneath the inscription 'To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889', there is a line which says 'May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead'. *In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that his age is a secret. *In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name. So Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. *When Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form, while in the anime, he appeared as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers. *In the manga, it seems that Sebastian was summoned accidentally, but in the anime it is made apparent that Ciel knew about the existence of demons and how to summon them all too well. *Sebastian never calls Ciel by his name. *It is known that Sebastian does not sleep, except as a luxury, and frequently does tasks for Ciel at night. *He views money as "rubbish" and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to him. *He views Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy as incompetent idiots but places Tanaka in high regard, frequently telling him that he is doing just fine and ordering the other servants to look to Tanaka as an example. *Sebastian got his last name from the japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment". *Sebastian Michaelis invented the curry doughnut to win a curry contest. It is also shown in the anime version. Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Titular Category:Sophisticated Category:Genius Category:Anti Hero Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Lethal Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Big Good Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Live Action Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Book Heroes Category:Protectors